Yasune
Yasune (安値, Yasune) is a wanderer, travelling the desolate world on his own. This decision was not made out of preference; but rather caused by Yasune's traumatic experiences. Having lived among three separate clans and experiencing the unfortunate demise of each of them, Yasune began to believe he was cursed and decided to isolate himself from other humans as to not bring any evil upon them. He drifts through the lands, with bow and arrow to defend him from the many perils, without any real purpose or goal: the only reason he's still alive is because he fancies his existence too much to throw it away. Appearance As a hunter, it is crucial to blend in with the surroundings - no matter if the prey is human or beast, as soon as the hunter is noticed his greatest weapon is taken from him: the element of surprise. To Yasune, this was never a given. The bright red locks he inherited from his mother's side give him away instantly if left uncovered. As if his genetic inheritance wanted to rub this in even more, his eyes are a bright crimson as well, though they can drift to hazel in certain lighting. For a 19 year old living in the wild, Yasune's features are remarkably boyish, often causing people to underestimate his age. Yasune's outfit is pieced together from memorabilia from all his previous homes: his leather gloves and booths originate from the proud Raiinu Clan, his forest green tunic courtesy of the Yokuyo Nomads and perhaps most importantly, the bow and quiver he earned within the Moririn Tribe, his family of birth. Besides their emotional value, all of these together serve to blend Yasune in among the woods, his territory of choice. It seems Yasune possesses no other outfit, given how he's often seen washing them in underwear, both due to financial shortcomings and not wanting the weight of another pair of clothes. Personality The world as it has become is not kind to children, putting swords instead of rattles in their tiny hands. Yasune was not excepted from this - in fact Yasune was no exception to anything in his early years. Until they were destroyed in his 11th year, Yasune lived along the Moririn Tribe just like any of the other children. He was cheerful, but not excessively. He was stubborn, but not any more than any of his peers. He was adventurous, but what else is to be expected when growing up in the forest? By any observation, Yasune suffered a 'normal' childhood (taking into accord the world-wide situation and customs of his tribe, of course). But then, at age 11, when his tribe perished, Yasune's uneventful life was shattered. Being placed in such a vulnerable position at such a critical age during the development of one's personality left quite a scar. During the time between then and his encounter with the Yokuyo Nomads, Yasune traveled soullessly, lost between denial and depression, only placing one foot in front of the other out of habit rather than to get anywhere. He did not eat, only slept when he could no longer stand on his feet and generally existed as nothing but a shell of his former self. Had one of the nomads not found him when he collapsed, he probably would have died there, not even considering the thought of fighting it. His recovery midst the nomads was slow, taking weeks before he could express a proper sentence towards them. But recovered he did, and by the time he was 13 Yasune had began to adopt the nomads' way of interacting with others: silent and cautious towards outsiders, but open-hearted and caring to anyone within. When it was just the nomads, Yasune could be seen running from one side to another and back again all day: gossiping with someone there, then racing there to pick up some quick archery tips before sprinting off to his foster parents and entertain them with his silly jokes and haphazard juggling. However, whenever they came across an outsider, Yasune's personality changed completely. He refused to talk to them, hid behind the other nomads and in general shied away from any kind of interaction with them. Often visitors would point out his foreign complexion when compared to the rest of the tribe, which triggered flashbacks of the death of his tribe, to which the other nomads would then react very protective, often threatening the outsider for what he did. When the Yokuyo also found their end, Yasune did not suffer the same breakdown as before. Instead, he lost himself in anger and hatred, towards his own powerlessness and the cruelty of the world. When he hunted an animal, he did not just kill it anymore once he caught it: he mutilated it, tortured it, dragged out its pain for as long as he could manage, trying to somehow hurt the world back for all the pain it had caused him. Never did he cross the line to humans, however, as he still was not comfortable with human contact. But he was 16 now, and when his journey eventually lead him to the town of the Raiinu Clan, his craving for social contact and safety overwhelmed all his other emotions and he pleaded to be let in. Yasune's time within the Raiinu Clan was different from before: he did not try to connect with people as he used to, but rather lived within the city as a quiet and polite citizen. He did whatever was asked of him without complaining as a thanks for them providing shelter to him, but he didn't get involved with anyone or participate in any social gathering that wasn't required. At age 17 he became an apprentice to the local blacksmith, but even then he never deepened that contact beyond the professional level. When the town fell, it was almost if Yasune had expected it. He did not shed any tears but took what he could and continued his journey. Now, one and a half years later, Yasune acts cold and disinterested to strangers, without disrespecting them. If he comes across someone in need, he helps them, but only if it doesn't put himself in any danger. He never accepts any offer of company or shelter, firmly believing his presence alone is enough to put a deadly curse on others. Someday, someone might come along who has the power to scrape away all of Yasune's scars and reach the child of Moririn or the teen of Yokuyo, but for now the man of Raiinu roams the lands. History Yasune was born within the Moririn Tribe, located within the vast forest of the Land of Iron. Moririn Yokuyo Raiinu Alone Synopsis Equipment *'Bow:' Abilities Unarmed Combat: Master Hunter: *'Master Tracker:' *'Advanced Herbal Knowledge:' Bowmanship Expert Archer: :Special Techniques: *'Earth: Stone Leaf' (土・葉隠れ, Tsuchi: Hagakure) *'Lightning: Hidden Leaf' (雷・葉石, Kaminari: Yōseki) Expert Fletcher: Trivia *Yasune (安値) translates to "low price". It was chosen to resemble the ancient Mongolian warrior Yesüngge, the son of Genghis Khan's brother who was able to shoot a target at 536 m. *Yasune's appearance is based on Tigrevurmud Vorn from the Madan no Ō to Vanadis series. References